Blades of Ginger Love
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: Set in a AU where Rukia was executed in the Soul Society due to Ichigo's lack of compassion and belief in her. Rangiku tries to get him as a better person after her death when she arrives in the World of the Living to show some compassion for his actions. Includes some violence, lots of sexual desire and content and language is mild but can peak some times. ABANDONED.
1. The Edge of Depression

Ichigo had said goodbye to everyone but he wanted to lie on his bed. He had enough for one day. He shrugged himself of as he dropped onto his bed and closed his eyes. It felt like nothing would annoy him. Nothing at all.

"Ichi-?" Some woman asked for his name. He ignored it.

"Ichi-?" This woman asked again, he still ignored it, maybe this woman with buzz off.

"ICHIGO?!" The woman shouted as she shook the bed, Ichigo woke up. It was Rangiku in her strawberry blonde, big busted personality standing above him. Annoyed because he hasn't said anything and ignored her.

"Sorry... Rangiku. I was trying to get to sleep." Ichigo says as Rangiku's frown turning into a little bit of a smile. "Anyways, why are YOU here?"

"Little Ohri left a note on her door saying that she was gone away. So, I went back to you." Rangiku explains. "You've changed this place a lot."

"I never showed you this place before. So, how do you know." Ichigo recalls that Rangiku hasn't been to his place before. So, how would she know?

"Ichi, baby. How do I say this? Rukia, whilst in prison told me that she lived in your closet and-." Rangiku explains that Rukia in prison told her that she lived in her closet, Ichigo turns into annoyance.

"That wasn't my fault." Ichigo corrects Rangiku.

"Yeah, but it was funny." Rangiku says. Ichigo grabs her to the wall. "What the hell are you doing? Get off me."

"Sorry. I was... just remembering her." Ichigo tries to tell Rangiku, letting go of her.

"I know. I've lost someone who was like her." Rangiku explains to him.

"Yes. But Gin is not Rukia. She was better." Ichigo says as Rangiku beats him up. "Oh. Now you get up in the *punch* house."

After a couple of punches, Ichigo gives her a kiss which it turns into a smooch and then a sloppy snog.

"Ichi! *smooch* How the *smooch* hell did you *smooch* know how to *smooch* do that?" Rangiku asks how he knows to do the snogs.

"My father. So much of an idiot he is. I can snog him and he will be out for hours! That is how versiatile he is. But I've heard he was a great man. Maybe even a Soul Reaper." Ichigo explains as he refers that his father was a Soul Reaper like himself.

"Wait a minute, I think I've heard of a Soul Reaper like that. Wait... Captain Kurosaki! Your father is the legendary Captain Kurosaki, Ichigo, you sexy idiotic beast. I've got to re-unite with my long lost Captain." Rangiku explains that she has heard about Ichigo's father and needs to re-unite with him.

"Tomorrow, Rangiku. I promise you, just not tonight." Ichigo promises to her as he turns off the light and they go to sleep.

With no people standing in the moonlight and a brand new beginning to come.

 **A/N - It's about time that I did a Bleach fanfiction. I did want to do this the point when I was watching the show as an avid fan between a year ago and June. I had a number of ideas but I stuck with this one a lot. I know, it's a over-ridden cliche. But with Aizen being my favourite male character on the show and Rangiku being my favourite female character (no, not for fanservice.) of the anime. So, I did IchixRangiku because I always find GinXRangiku. But the IchixRangiku stories I have read so far like:**

 **The Strawberry and The Peach, bleach fanfic by MisterEl. (a personal favourite, well done and this was the fanfiction that gave me the idea to do this one!)**

 **How Ichigo and Rangiku met again by Raptorcloak. (which Chapter 5 was the chapter to give me the idea of Rangiku meeting her former Captain, Isshin.)**

 **A Love Story: Ichigo and Rangiku by Roflman01.**

 **And finally, not a IchixRangiku one... but a good one for a future chapter.**

 **A Night With Rangiku by LinaThePink09...**

 **There is the shoutouts I was going to give anyways.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - September 5th, 2015.**

 **P.S - Read and Review! Tell me what you guys want in the comments.**


	2. A Decade to Remember and A Day to Lie

Ichigo during the day was thinking about what Rangiku wanted to do. She wanted to call for Ichigo's father, it was a reunion of sorts in how he can understand. He didn't know about Soul Reapers vast history except the events he particapated in. This was one thing he really couldn't do.

He came inside of his house using the door as he was bored from a damn hard day at school. Rangiku ended up using his window like Spider-Man.

"Are you going to try to break those windows?" Ichigo complains about her trying to break the window.

"Sorry, Ichi! Allright? When is dinner?!" Rangiku apoligizes for trying to break his window before asking when is dinner being served.

"Around something like 5pm. In prehaps about an hour..." Ichigo says to her as she jumps onto his bed.

"We could do something I would like to do." Rangiku says that they can do something that she would like to do.

"And what would that be?" Ichigo asks what does she want to do as she takes her school clothes off as sexually as she can to please him. "That isn't pleasing me. That's making myself just say no to anyone who's doing anything like that, you prehaps included."

"Thanks for disowning me! I was working two weeks on that!" Rangiku tells him thanks for disowning her that as she was working on that routine for two weeks.

"Two weeks and you could come up with that?" Ichigo asks about why it took two weeks as she could come up with that.

"I have some time off paperwork and that. Not really much more than a couple of hours off that before the night falls." Rangiku explains that she has limited time off work.

A hour then passes as Ichigo holds hands with an easily happy Rangiku as they sit down for dinner. Rangiku swoons over Isshin, he has all grown up. More than a captain, he's a father to the ginger son god, Ichigo. He's the perfect son to a perfect father. They both see each other. But they don't notice each other. _Thank god_ thought Ichigo. They all sit down as Isshin has some questions about the other person next to him.

"So, Ichi-boy? Who's that girl next to you?" Isshin inquires.

"Oh, she's my girl...friend. Rani." Ichigo lies.

"Finally! What. Has it been 10 people?" Isshin tells him.

"5, Dad. She's the fifth." Ichigo corrects him. "Do you mind if we start eating?"

They do as Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu go off to their bedrooms. Rangiku (aka. Rani) asks for a private talk with Isshin.

"So, Rani. Where do you live?" Isshin asks Rani.

"North of the town. In an apartment of my own that I've owned for a couple of years." Rangiku says.

"No family?" Isshin inquires.

"I never met my father and my mother died a year or two ago. Told them I could take care of myself." Rangiku says as they stare at each other. "Ichigo's helping me on an assignment I have to do."

She rushes off to Ichigo's bed.

"He didn't recognise me! I used to be his..." Rangiku complains.

"He stopped being a Soul Reaper a decade ago. 10 years is a long time and you can forget stuff like that." Ichigo explains to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rangiku says as she turns out the light.

"Will you get out of my bed?" Ichigo asks her.

"Fine." Rangiku tells him before she leaves.

 **The Imperial Ghost - November 27th, 2015**


	3. The Other Forgotten Shinagami

_**It's the first day of 2016. I went and got my game on to finish this as this has been on hold since November 27th.**_

 _ **So here we go, enjoy this chapter on your brill new year and also read the Author's Note at the end for 2016 plans.**_

Fade to black. That's what everyone wants to do. But it's Wednesday morning... Middle of the week and the week is a bendy and slow one. Something is heard in his rining ears but is muffled. It's a womans voice. It couldn't be his mothers again, unless he was dead. But he woke up to find...

"Hello again!" The ginger woman in dressed school uniform calls to Ichigo.

"Rangiku! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo inquires.

"Oh. I came to find you. You're late for school." Rangiku explains as Ichigo sits up.

"How late?"

"20 minutes. If you're lucky." Rangiku told him as he rushed from his bed in bed clothes and quickly got changed. After he got changed, Rangiku told him to pause as he could basically rooftop jump from the Japanese rooftops. He silently agreed as she jumped out as he followed running to the school, they laughed as the idea was incredibly stupid but cool as they finally reached the burdern of learning around 20 minutes later as Rangiku said. They break the window to get in as the people in the room are looking at a ginger lad, like Ichigo but musclar with a girl that he can't see fully.

"Who's this?" Ichigo asks.

"New person. He's a foriegn exchange," Mizuiro explains.

"American? Too many of those." Ichigo reminds himself.

"British. He looks god damn sexy." Keigo comments as Ichigo slaps him."Yeah, sorry. Got carried away there."

The ginger drops a piece of paper that Ichigo picks up. It says. "Remember to pick up something from Adam's "Archived and Priced.". Ichigo then thumbles through his pockets to find his phone to take a picture and then files a fake written sick note in, He's almost going to go out of the window until Rangiku stops him.

"Ichigo. What are you doing?" Rangiku asks him.

"I sense something is wrong about him over there, he's dropped a note leading to a place in town with prehaps a friend of his and I might find out what's behind the mystery of him. Okay?"

"Okay, but don't kill yourself because I'm not going after you if you decide to." Rangiku says to him as he escapes via the window and runs to his heart's content. He reaches the marked place in a matter of 25 minutes. It's named as the note names it. "Archived and Priced.". He enters as the place is a video rental store. The owner and the cashier is at his place, in a chair with a certain type of sword in his brown coat. Ichigo is a little suprised at the place but is then waiting for this "Adam."

"Hello?" Ichigo asks this cashier.

"Yes, what it is it?" The cashier inquires Ichigo.

"I'm looking for a "Adam" of "Archived and Priced."." Ichigo explains.

"You found the man." The cashier says as Ichigo gives the note to him. "Ahh, Mr Larmer needed to pick this up, still education needs no wicked."

"I see you have a bankai in your coat." Ichigo says as Adam picks it from his coat.

"Yes, a terrible reminder of my past." Adam tells him as Ichigo is confused. "I bet you are asking for me to tell you."

He sits Ichigo down.

"Four years ago, when I was 15. I was laid with the bankai in my hands, my father had passed down before he died that day. With that, I saw the whole world and the Soul Society. From then on, I was... a Soul Reaper. Squad 13." Adam explains the life story.

"Wait. There's not Squad 13." Ichigo corrects him.

"Squad 13 is a ghost squad of the Soul Society. The outcasts." Adam describes it. "Three and a half years at the squad."

"Why did you leave?" Ichigo inquires.

"I left because I had heard of a death and a Soul Reaper who tried to save her. Never caught the appearence." Adam says.

"Would you like it, if I told you it was me?" Ichigo tells him, Adam spits his drink to the side.

"You? So, you are..." Adam tells him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduces himself.

"Well, that's a thanks and a half." Adam says as Ichigo gets a message on his phone.

 _Heya, Ichi! Meet up on the roof at lunch. I'll tell you my expense and you can tell me yours!_

 _~ Rangiku._

"Well, I better be making my way now. See you later, Adam." Ichigo bids farewell as he leaves the store and heads onto the school.

 **Author's Note**

So, did you like this chapter? Tell me in the review section.

EDIT: Just as I was editing this, How Ichigo and Rangiku met again (a reccomendation from the first chapter.) had just been updated with a ninth chapter! I've read it and looks good enough.

 **The Imperial Phantom Menace - January 1st, 2016 (BASKET SPONGE ANNIVERSARY).**


	4. Kissing at the Sundown (part one)

_**Continued on from the previous chapter - "The Other Forgotton Shinagami"!**_

 _ **Now, onto the show!**_

He had finally reached his destanation. The roof of the school, with 2 minutes to spare. His text was correct as he checked it again to see if this was fake.

 _Heya, Ichi! Meet up on the roof at lunch. I'll tell you my expense and you can tell me yours!_

 _~Rangiku._

She was the only one that called him Ichi. It was a nice and funny twist on his name. She climbed onto the roof as the beginning of lunch bell had went.

"So. Can I hear your expense first?" Ichigo inquires.

"Okay then, Ichi!" Rangiku started. "The new student is called Callum, sat in Rukia's seat, tried to put the moves on me, he ended up failing and went back to Inoue again.

"So wait, that's who was fawning over him?" Ichigo asks her.

"Yes. He's a total dick-head, both in appearence and in his personality. So, what did you get up to?"

"I found out that Adam guy used to be a Soul Reaper in the Squad 13, does that ring a bell with you?"

And then she remembered. He was a clueless person, but had a jokey personality. He would come round when Toshiro wasn't around and ask her about her day. Like Gin, just a newer person.

She could also remember the last day with him.

 _"I'm sorry Matsumoto, I need to go."_

 _"Why, James?"_

 _"An order of an execution is far enough, but I cannot stay."_

 _"Will I ever see you again?"_

 _"One day, Matsumoto-san._ _ **One day.**_ _"_

Then he left, and after Rukia's execution. It seemed like it would take forever to get him back.

"No, I don't recall an Adam or Squad 13." Rangiku lies as she gets closer to Ichigo's face.

"Well, apparently. He was there for 3 and a half years."

"Still don't remember him. But I remember you. _A lot._ "

They then snog together with each other at their mouths, just the two of them against the rest of the world.

"I love you, Ichigo!" Rangiku moans as she is snogging him.

As the bell goes for the end of Lunch, Ichigo decides to leave her as she comes with him anyways and starts to run with him back towards Adam's place as they enter his place, Adam now can only see Ichigi.

"Adam?" Ichigo inquires.

"Yeah, Mr. Kuroskai?" Adam asks.

"I need a place to stay. For a night or two." Ichigo explains.

"Just you?" Adam asks him.

"Not exactly." Ichigo tells him otherwise as Adam can see Rangiku, she can see him vice versia. "I think you know each other."

"Matsumoto-san! I knew that day would come. You come to stay here for a night. I'll make it a week! But after that, you pay because I need the income." Adam explains. "So, how are you. After I left of course."

"I'm alright. Ichigo here is my new boyfriend!" Rangiku explains.

"What?" Adam asks her.

"After you left, I needed someone else in my life. And with the person who stormed the Soul Society and lost his girl with an execution." Rangiku explains some more to him.

"This day gets worse and worse with every second." Adam comments. "Never mind, a deal is a deal."

 **COME BACK FOR THE SECOND PART OF THIS ADVENTURE AND THE SEMI-FINAL PART OF THE FORIEGN SAGA! (I promise this will get better!)**

 _ **The Imperial Phantom Menace - January 4th, 2016.**_


	5. Violence and A Return (part two)

**WARNING: CONTAINS REFERENCES TO SEX, VULGAR LANGUAGE (NOTHING RACIST) AND VIOLENCE.**

 _ **Continued on from the previous chapter - "Kissing at the Sundown."**_

 _ **So, please read that for this.**_

 _ **Now, to the show and this final part of this saga.**_

It was late at night, they got into bed and had a bit of sexual activity as Rangiku had dropped off to sleep but Ichigo was still awake. He didn't want to sleep, it had been a hell of a day for him.

First, he was late from school and had to use a different way of transportation inside...

Secondly, he had this asshole named Callum to worry about.

Thirdly, another Soul Reaper was then on his troubles named Adam and he was an sore sight for his "girlfriend", Rangiku.

And lastly, it was Rangiku. Oh... she was a sex machine who couldn't shut her fucking mouth about sex for one second.

But still, this wll all be over soon... oh that's what he thought. And then he heard something in the distance and brought himself to look into the window and see...

Adam who couldn't sleep for himself, Ichigo and Rangiku together. A hero and a lost soul who has returned on his propety, these are two celebraties on his property but he's too lazy to give them 5 star material. But it's something at least for his vistors. As then he heard the same sounds that Ichigo has heard and looks to the window and finds...

Callum, the new kid on the block was with his "new" girlfriend in bed. Nothing else was revealed to her or himself, he had secrets... dark secrets that he couldn't say ever to anyone else.

He was the last one to look out of the window as he saw...

A hollow, looking for souls. This was a time for Ichigo and Adam to suit up out of their keigo's. Ichigo left a note and a text for his girlfriend. He shut the door as Adam was at the end of the corridor.

"..How is she?" Adam asked Ichigo.

"Sleeping, after sex." Ichigo reveals.

" _You're not the first, okay."_ Adam warns him. "Right, let's get on with the job."

They run out of the Video rental store and find the Hollow and the end of the road. Ichigo goes for the first blow but is token back by an invisible shield.

"That's not my doing." Ichigo says.

"I'll try. Maybe it's a low-level Soul Reaper shield that works for people like you but not me." Adam tries to figure out.

"Maybe that's you showing you being an badass? I don't know. Maybe there's a lie underthat." Ichigo comments as Adam uses his spirtual powers to try and break the barrier but he ends up crashing into Callum's house near the end of the street.

"Hello customer?" Adam asks Callum.

"You're in those robes again, stop being in a fictional world again, Adam... You tell me all about it. But's it's just all stories. You don't say it's real. But is this real now?" Callum explains his distaste for Adam in the Soul Reaper uniform.

"There's a hollow at the end of the street. Can you help us? And I mean help us..." Adam requests for help.

"You know, you really want me to do it?" Callum asks him. Adam nods yes as he disappears for the moment.

Callum then focuses his different energy to power it up and become... a SAYIAN! A SUPER SAYIAN! He then flies straight into the Hollow and rips off his heart, flies away into the sky to find new adventures.

"Well, that's the end of him." Ichigo says.

"I'll miss him. Thank you, Callum." Adam thanks his old partner.

"Guys, guys. I had the craziest dream that you were..." Rangiku runs up to them as she sees the dead Hollow. "Battling a hollow without me."

"Don't worry. Come on, let's get back in bed. Got a day ahead of us. Adam, you coming?" Ichigo says before he inquires to Adam. He takes a look at it and extracts a bit of it's blood for himself.

It's been a night... a long night at least.

The next morning, Adam bursts into the room. Both of them startle.

"Good morning. I apoligize for waking you two up now. Last night was hell to all of us." Adam says.

"Well thank you, Adam. But both of us have a education. We need to go..." Ichigo tries to say.

"Keep your things and get dressed. You're both now working for me. Espically you. (pointing at Rangiku). _Your captain has adressed down to me that you're now exciled because of you coming here. So, I'll explain about this thing and you'll be in this thing._

"So let me explain, you remember as I was in the original Squad 13? Well, this is our Squad now. I'm recuriting you two as my members and we'll decide everything afterwards. So, this is it. Our way of being part of the Soul Society, a secret team part of saving this place and the whole planet. So, you two in?"

"Yep, what about you. Ichi?"

"Of course."

The team has started and everything nearly ends.

 **The Imperial Phantom Menace ~ January 22nd, 2016.**


	6. The New Team

PREVIOUSLY:  
Callum then focuses his different energy to power it up and become... a SAYIAN! A SUPER SAYIAN! He then flies straight into the Hollow and rips off his heart, flies away into the sky to find new adventures.

A hollow, looking for souls. This was a time for Ichigo and Adam to suit up out of their keigo's. Ichigo left a note and a text for his girlfriend. He shut the door as Adam was at the end of the corridor.

"Keep your things and get dressed. You're both now working for me. Espically you. (pointing at Rangiku). Your captain has adressed down to me that you're now exciled because of you coming here. So, I'll explain about this thing and you'll be in this thing.

"So let me explain, you remember as I was in the original Squad 13? Well, this is our Squad now. I'm recuriting you two as my members and we'll decide everything afterwards. So, this is it. Our way of being part of the Soul Society, a secret team part of saving this place and the whole planet. So, you two in?"

"Yep, what about you. Ichi?"

"Of course."

 **NOTE: The first five chapters take place in March 14-17. So this takes place...**

 **3 months later...**  
 **June 17th**

Another day, how delightful...

Ichigo wakes up and looks at his calender in his assigned room of Adam's place. The calendar says that the day is June 17th of the year. This is the day that his mother died, he was 9 years old at the time. 7 years later, he's working as a team looking for aliens and races of Hollows. Everything changes with him as he gets dressed in a buttoned up t-shirt and black tie. He goes downstairs into the lower levels which is a computer suite with six computers, big flat screen, monitors and other computerised things that Adam has owned or owns now.

"Hello, Ichigo. Why are you dressed like that?" Adam inquires.

"Well, to explain. It's the day my mother died." Ichigo explains.

"Shit. I forgot." Rangiku tells herself. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I had myself planned for the day, but you know. Everything never turns out right."

Ichigo smiled. This was the first time since they met again that he was called by full name. "It's alright, Rangiku. I forgive you."

"Well, I bet you need a walk to the cemetary then?" Adam asks.

At the cemetary, Adam has stolen a tuxedo from his passed away friend, Callum.

"So come on then, who's your mother?" Adam inquires.

"Masaki Kuroskai, born June 9th. Quincy, she was of course my mother until I was 9 years old. Then, whilst trying to protect me from a Hollow named Grand Fisher. She sacrficed herself to save me, and we were all devasted... I come here every June 17th to remember her, to reminse. If I didn't, someone would have to bend the heavens to find her." Ichigo explains as he reaches her gravestone, Maskai Kurosaki.

Meanwhile, a computer scanning for anything picks up something starting with a huge letter at "T."

Adam looks at a recently placed grave, it's his friend, Callum Larmer. Adam doesn't think he is dead at all. He thinks that something else has happened as he became a Super Sayain and ripped the heart of a Hollow.

 _"You're in those robes again, stop being in a fictional world again, Adam... You tell me all about it. But's it's just all stories. You don't say it's real. But is this real now?"_

He tries to forget this memory, it makes him feel like he is fake and has never been real at all. He never has wanted and wants that, but that being the last thing that Callum told him. It's the last thing about him that he knows.

As they come back from the graves, Adam walks home before finding the computers reacting to one word.

"Torchwood."

Some man with a military coat touched the ground as he was checking on his wrist device as he was scanning for a certain building.

"What the hell is Torchwood?"

"I don't know. Is it an anagram of something?"

"The only good anagram it makes is 'DOCTOR WHO'."

The man with the military coat is still tracking the building as he finds it. He knocks on the door and the three go upstairs to find the military man as Adam opens the doors.

"And who the..." Adam requests

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood."

"So, you're the person in charge of this thing?" Ichigo asks him.

"Yes, I'm escorting you three back to Torchwood. So, what's your names?" Jack asks what the three's names are.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Adam James Smith."

"Rangiku Masumoto."

"Place your hands on my Vortex Manipulator and we'll be where we need to be."

They follow the orders and they disspear.

Out of Japan and into somewhere else... **  
**  
 **Review Response:**  
 **chimera629:**  
 **Okay, so why is Rukia in jail and why are you using snogging? Because I hope it isn't for sex.**

 **Me:**  
 **Rukia has been executed and I'm using snogging because it was a funny joke. Sex is referenced in chapter 5 (Sex, Violence and A New Team). But has not been used to not disrespect fans too much.**

 **chimera629 (yet again.):**  
 **So, when is this taking place and how old is Ichigo?**

 **Me:**  
 **That chapter takes place on January 15th and Ichigo is 16, to say that five seasons of the show have passed (So, the Soul Society and Bount arc.). I place them as in the previous year. Season 1 - May to June, Seasons 2 and 3 - June to September, Seasons 4 and 5 - September and October. Then after that, he has a break for a bit during October towards Christmas.**

 **The Imperial Phantom Menace - January 23rd, 2015**


	7. Renditions of Cardiff

**PREVIOUSLY:**  
 **"Torchwood."**

 **Some man with a military coat touched the ground as he was checking on his wrist device as he was scanning for a certain building.**

 **"What the hell is Torchwood?"**

 **The man with the military coat is still tracking the building as he finds it. He knocks on the door and the three go upstairs to find the military man as Adam opens the doors.**

 **"And who the..." Adam requests**

 **"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood."**

 **"So, you're the person in charge of this thing?" Ichigo asks him.**

 **"Yes, I'm escorting you three back to Torchwood. So, what's your names?" Jack asks what the three's names are.**

 **"Ichigo Kurosaki."**

 **"Adam James Smith."**

 **"Rangiku Masumoto."**

 **"Place your hands on my Vortex Manipulator and we'll be where we need to be."**

 **They follow the orders and they disspear.**

 **Out of Japan and into somewhere else...**

 **June 17th**  
 **Cardiff, South Wales**

All four of the group appear as the Japan three either fall to the ground or end up with broken parts of their bodies.

"I'm sorry for the travel, a friend of mine said that Time Travel without a capsule is a killer." Jack apoligizes.

"Wait, we traveled in time?" Ichigo asks him. "It looks the same."

"I would check your watch if I were you."

"Yes, he's right. It was 17.58 when we left Japan and we're now at 21:26 in..."

"Cardiff. Unless you two haven't noticed. We're also in Roahl Dahl Plass." Ichigo explains the locations. "Always good with an atlas in school."

"So, Mister Harkness..."

"Call me Jack, Mr Harkness sounds like a father."

"So, Jack. Why are we here?" Rangiku inquires.

"You three are here because we need you. I picked up the technology that you are trying to pass off. You're scanning the same thing as us... and that is why we need you. Torchwood needs you." Jack explains as they take the visitors way in. Below the large water tower as they enter in. Ianto and Gwen have gone on field ops without Jack.

"Is it just you?"

"No, I have two other members named Ianto (pronounced Yan-tow.) Jones and Gwen (pronounced Gw-en.) Cooper but they're doing seperated work for me which you three will swap over with them so you three can get some field work done." Jack explains.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Adam inquires.

"Hang around, whatever you three humans would do back at home but for here." Jack tells them.

They leave for going outside the normal way as Rangiku drops a comment.

"Love how he says "humans." to all of us. We're not, mostly half.".

The three of them find a Bistro in Cardiff and sit down.

"How's our technology?" Ichigo inquires.

"Only handheld. And even that we have around 8 items each because all the other stuff which wasn't from there. And I've now just checked them and they have gone offline after we left. But I still have our online stuff on the handhelds which is lucky." Adam explains.

"What about Hollow activity. Cardiff's a big place, but will any happen?" Rangiku asks.

"So far nothing, but this place has loads of rift activity." Adam comments.

"Rift activity?" Ichigo and Rangiku ask Adam about.

"It's a energy from a thing called The Rift which is stationed at Cardiff or that Water Tower that we were on before. It's lovely and there faint uses of it back at home. Here is a difference, a mind field most likely." Adam tells them. "There's a bit of activity over the years, there has been Abbadon; 1918/2008 and that 4-5-6 thing, oh wait... _That's later on._ "

"What?"

"A couple of months to go. September of this year. A big bloody invasion and that's all can give you..." Adam promises.

"So we have how long...?"

"Three months."

Damn, that wasn't lucky at all, having three months until this 456 invasion which has been described as a big and bloody one?

This means a time limit has been put in place.

Three months is all they have.

Or... Two months, thirteen days and a hour to go.

 **The Imperial Phantom Menace - January 25th, 2015**


End file.
